Yurika Toudou
Yurika Toudou is a character in the series Aikatsu!. She is a cool-type idol using LoLi GoThiC as her primary card brand. Yurika is usually quiet and soft-spoken, but when acting as her vampire character, she is confident and proud, despite the occasional moment where she lets her character slip. When this happens her personality becomes that of a tsundere. She always only drinks rose tea. Her birthday is on December 26. Yuri Feats With Ran Shibuki *Only by praising Ran for getting pumped up over the fashion show audition for the graduation ceremony was enough to make her embarrassed. *To directly admit that she's cheering for Ran is what she neglected due to her embarrassment. *"It's not like Yurika-sama doesn’t think the same way about Ran having many fangirls" were her words of agreement, yet she was shy whenever Ran cornered her into picking her answer more clearly. *While she was preparing some bouquets for the graduation ceremony, the time Ran was absent she was embarrassed and blushing to only say that she's worried about her. *Once Ran returned just in time for the fashion show audition, she admitted along with Otome that she never doubted that she'd come, subsequently, she embarrassingly admonished her. *Only because Ran thanked her for making an appearance to congratulate her for passing the semi-finals of the Fresh Girls Cup, she blushed, snubbed and threatened her to suck her blood. *She kept blushing after Ran prognosticated what she'd say to Ichigo before Angely Bear's commercial. *For Chocopop detective audition, she took the role of Ran's assistant who would feed ball-shaped chocolates to her, she also would receive some from her in order to create the inspirations needed for solving the mysteries. *At the preparation for Chocopop detective audition, she blushed and cried nervously only because Ran told her that she looks cute in her detective outfit. *She timidly and indirectly told Ran that she looks really cute in her detective outfit. *Inside the house containing the missing chocolate piece, the time Ran saved her from a set of fallen desserts and cakes, she kept staring at her face, blushing clearly. *Blushed and turned her head when Ran commented to her speech about the best partner. *The best partner she chose was none other than Ran. *She was jealous since she witnessed how Ran can be clingy with Sora being united as a pair that she stood furiously shouting then running out of the room. General * In a moonlit night, her body throbbed and yearned for blood, prowling around looking for prey, as soon as she happened to see Ichigo walking outside the dorms, she approached her and touched her chin willing to suck her blood until she observed the silver charm brooch given to Ichigo by Otome. * For Ichigo to act friendly to her as to retrieve her parasol from inside the dorm put on a small range of flames due to some falling candles during a magical ritual, she got bothered and shy. * She smiled gently with her cheeks blushing after Ichigo indicated her cute side. * Inside the haunted portraits corridor in the mansion where Gothic Loli designer lives, when voices of ghosts were acted to convince the guests to go home, she stood angrily unlike Ichigo who dragged her forward in fear, it was the interval when her cheeks were lightly blushing. *To be called cute by Ichigo was enough to make her embarrassingly threatening her to suck her blood. *Ichigo showing up unannounced was enough to make her panic and blush. * One time, while she was intimidating a girl who tread on her shadow to suck her blood as she usually do, she was blushing. * Because Otome had tread upon her shadow and started talking naturally to her, she approached her and touched her chin questioning her if she wanted her to suck her blood that badly. * She have fangirls who would hide behind the bushes knowing how she prowls for her prey by the dorms every night, waiting to catch a glimpse of her, since they're sure Yurika will come back to them. *With a blush, she supposed that she won’t mind not disallowing Sakura to join her for a performance. *Kaede's suggestion of the winner's prize at the water sports concert, of earning Mizuki's kiss made her panic with her cheeks blushing. *Her motivation at the water sports contest was to have Mizuki's neck to suck her blood. *While Aoi was admiring DreAca, she threatened to suck her blood. *For Lady Luck idol race, she was determined to open the girls' eyes by sucking their blood. *While presenting the pancakes she made for a group of girls to try, she smirked asking to suck their blood in exchange for the pancakes. *She was embarrassed to directly face Aoi once she gave her an energy drink for her audition. *Because Kaede told her she fell in love with Soleil's "Growing For A Dream" song that Yurika take a part in, she blushed turning her head to avoid her stare. *Picking her best partner among her friends is what she was shy about, considering it like choosing a servant who will traverse the ages with her. *Inside a helicopter, she blushed when Kaede hugged her merrily. Gallery Anime 213 882298.jpg Videotogif 2018.10.16 08.58.16.gif Videotogif 2018.10.16 09.40.54.gif Videotogif 2018.10.16 15.56.59.gif Anime 217 786744.jpg Videotogif 2018.11.30 08.41.29.gif Videotogif 2018.11.30 08.45.09.gif Videotogif 2018.11.30 08.49.04.gif Videotogif 2018.11.30 09.55.38.gif Videotogif 2018.12.02 15.17.30.gif (360P - mp4) Aikatsu! Episode 30 258133.jpg Anime 226 1429470.jpg Screenshot_20190506-151857.png Screenshot_20190506-151552.png Screenshot_20190713-202838.png Videotogif_2019.07.17_20.01.58.gif Screenshot_20190717-192317.png Screenshot_20190717-192823.png Screenshot_20190717-192830.png Screenshot_20190918-191742.jpg Screenshot_20190915-071308.jpg Screenshot_2019-11-27-12-57-32-1.png Videotogif_2019.11.23_23.09.51.gif Videotogif_2019.11.27_14.12.01.gif Videotogif_2019.11.27_13.49.14.gif Category: Aikatsu! Category:Characters Category:Himedere Category:Tsundere